Give Ourselves Over
by edward'shappyending
Summary: Edward is in his backyard hunting while Bella is in the shower. But she comes out while he is feeding. Does Edward have the strength to control his desire to taste her blood again? Or is Bella in real danger? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

BASIC STORY-

**Thanks to **_**lanna miss sunshine**_** and **_**inaheartbeatx33**_** for sharing(lanna) the idea and creating(heartbeat) the idea. **

**AN: I haven't written anything for in a while. So I'll try this. **

**SET AFTER ECLIPSE**

_Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, but my little strand of sanity, my desires and my soul… oh wait I sold that … oh crap. _

CHAPTER ONE- HUMAN MINUTE

BPOV:

"If Alice says anything about what designer shoes I should get, I will scream," I threatened as Edward and I reclined on his sofa. He smiled.

"You're the one who agreed to let her plan it," he reminded me… again. I scowled. "I offered to take you to Vegas but you said no. Regretting that yet?" I looked up at him, stretching my neck to maximum exposure.

"You know that I know that you wouldn't have been as happy if we'd done that." He smiled crookedly. My heart pounded. He leaned down.

"Yes," he murmured against my neck. "This does make me happier." Shivers ran up my spine and I concentrated on breathing so as not to faint.

"I just wish Alice weren't so perky about it. You heard her tantrum about the flowers." He grimaced. Three days ago, Alice had stomped into Edward's room where we were doing some online house browsing and started screaming about the wrong kinds of flowers and how could we be so stupid as to order alstromeria instead of aster lilies. She went on for an hour and a half until Jasper came and dragged her away. I was bawling, upset that my favorite sister was so upset with me and my clumsy human fumbles. She came back an hour later after Edward had gotten me calmed down and Jasper had calmed her enough, assuring her that alstromeria were beautiful flowers. She apologized to us so sincerely that I instantly forgave her. It was not something Edward and I wanted to go through again.

"Bella, the wedding is only a few days away. She's getting stressed." I exhaled heavily. Four days. Four days until I got _married_. Four days until Edward lived up to his promise to try making love to me. And it was roughly seven days until I became a vampire. I wasn't nervous… just excited in a frightened sort of way. And I wasn't afraid of getting married. I wasn't afraid of being Edward's completely. I was afraid of what I would become as a vampire. Worried that maybe Edward would see what a monster I was, or miss my blush so much that he would leave. And I couldn't live through that kind of pain. Not again. Not for eternity.

"If she didn't make such a big deal out of it, she might not be so stressed," I mumbled, pushing my thoughts aside. He chuckled from above me. "I'm just so tired of all the dress fittings and the shoe shopping and the… never mind," I muttered, growing redder. I was lucky he couldn't see my face. Maybe he wouldn't notice the increasing beating of my heart.

"Tell me," he said, his velvet voice soft. I bit my lip and shook my head. He turned me so that I was facing him. He unleashed the incredible power of his dark eyes on me. I felt my resolve starting to ebb as I ran my fingers over the dark circles under his eyes, noting with displeasure that his eyes were nearing black very quickly. "Please?" he breathed, lips brushing along my jaw. "Is it really worth keeping it from me?" I thought – a difficult task- and then shook my head.

"She keeps dragging me into…" I stopped, too embarrassed to continue. He glared at me. "Victoria's Secret." I admitted it, ducking my head into a pillow on my lap and feeling myself go very hot and very red. He lifted my face out of the pillows, smiling widely.

"Hmmm…" he murmured against my neck. "Victoria Secret. I think I could appreciate that." My heart went wild as he kissed my neck. Finally our lips met, and my heart stopped. He pulled back as usual, worried… again. I sighed, collapsing in his arms from the goo my muscles had become. He chuckled.

"Time to shower," he announced lifting me off him.

"Fine, but you go hunt. I'll be okay for a couple of hours. You need to eat." He gave me a despairing, disbelieving look. "Don't give me that look or you are going to get it! I'll shower, you hunt." He grinned, kissed my forehead and I went in to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gee thanks for all the reviews!! I get 15 messages an hour in my inbox on jsut a regualr day and I opened it again and had QUITE a bit more!! Thanks!!**

**I try to write out all my stories out before publication because then I can update faster!! **

**Glad you like it so far!**

**disclaimer: I don't even own the plot... but I do have pictures of all the Cullen Cars. I'm sending them to Santa :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- SNACK

EPOV:

I went downstairs and outside for some fresh air. Rain was falling softly as I breathed in and out, delighting in the fresh scents. One seemed to hit me in the stomach. I opened my eyes, searching. There she was! A few yards away, a doe was chewing meditatively on some grass, oblivious to my presence and her imminent death. I crouched, thirst burning in my throat. Suddenly I sprang, giving myself over to my senses completely.

BPOV:  
I hurried in the shower, trying to be faster than Edward. I wondered if he'd really gone hunting. He needed to. His eyes were too dark, the yearning for my blood stronger. I shampooed my hair, rinsed and got out. I put on a tank top and sweat pants. I dried my hair and walked into the bedroom. It was empty. I wandered downstairs, wondering when the rest of the family would be back from their hunting trip. I looked around the cabinets in the kitchen and settled on some crackers the family had bought for my benefit. It was to 'keep up appearances' Edward had said when I asked. I heard a noise from the back yard… or wilderness was more correct. Their backyard was a long stretch of grass with oaks down the sides and the rest was forest, uncharted and unmarked. I looked out the curtains and saw a flash of bronze zip from one end to the other in seconds. I smiled. Edward must be exercising. He was so in for it.

I opened the door and walked out.

"Edward?" I called softly, knowing he would hear. He popped up from the waist high grasses. I began to smile but froze, the smile fading. His face was wild, his mouth open, teeth glistening. But his eyes were not the dark gold I had seen upstairs… they were pitch black. He was hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my lovely LOVELY reviewers (and all those who added me to alerts and favorites) THANK YOU!!**

**I realize my chapters are VERY short. It is because I write like a movie type of thing (not unlike SM who sees the stories like a movie) and so I'm going to do two chapters everytime I update. And like I've said before, I write and then publish so I'll only keep you in suspenseful agony for a little bit ;) muahaahhahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I keep giving all the credit to Stephenie Meyer, she'll give me Edward as a thank you gift?? ... yeah, me neither. I will take Emmett or Jasper too!!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE- THE SCENT

I caught the doe with little effort. As I drank, I listened for other sounds around me, hinting at where I might find another snack. The animal inside me had taken over. I heard the door open and close and suddenly, as I heard my name being called softly, I smelled her. It was overwhelming. She smelled sweet, like a fruit or berry, with a hint of tartness. A spicy zip ran across my nose and just the tiniest hint of saltiness had me drooling. A strange song seemed to echo from the flavor, calling me onward, tempting me to come and taste it. My throat burned with the thirst, my tongue ached with longing. Deep inside, some part of me said that I would regret hurting her but the monster pushed it back. I had tasted her before, tasted the rare and perfect blood. I longed for it everyday, suffered pain even, to defy the chance to taste her. Now was my chance to have it again. I began to approach her slowly. Her large brown eyes widened in horror as I moved. Her legs shook and her lips quivered.

"Edward… please," she whispered. "Don't," she breathed her voice weak with fear. I ignored her, just moved closer to my prey. I began to pick up speed. Soon I was running at a human pace, still yards away from her. I grew faster, thirstier, with each step. When I was only twenty feet away, I jumped into the air, her beautiful face coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is REALLYshort I know, but it is totally worth it I promise!! It's going to be seriously great, even if I've killed her (hey, I didn't say I did! I just said even IF!!)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR- FEAR

I stood in horror as Edward began to crouch, coming at me slowly. Something he had said echoed through my head.

"_When we hunt, we give ourselves over to our senses… govern less with our mind. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…_"

Edward hadn't been exercising… he had been hunting. And I had just stepped out off the shower and into the rain, the place he said I smelled best in. My legs were like jelly and my lip quivered. He came nearer. I could only hope that a miracle would occur. He began to run at human speed, but slowly sped up. When he was only twenty feet away, he was airborne. I only saw his face, terrible and beautiful, beloved and demonic coming nearer. I closed my eyes to hide the beautiful face that was my future, and was about to be my death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou thankyou thankyou for the loverly reviews!! **

**I realize that my chapters are very very short!! I am sorry about this!! And i said that I would update two a time and I will. But as I've said before, they are all written like movie type stuff so you'll sadly (but respectively) have to just Grin and Bear it!! (that's code for Jazz and Emmett)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE- MIRACLE

Just when I expected impact, I heard the sound of rocks crashing together. A snarl, feral and possessed, forced my eyes open. Emmett and Jasper had tackled Edward and were pinning him to the ground. Alice was blocking me off from him, teeth exposed. Someone grabbed me from around my waist and pulled me into the house and up to Edward's room. I ran to the window and looked down. Emmett and Jasper were no longer wrestling with Edward. He looked up to my face through the window. His face was so full of anguish and self-disgust, it broke my heart just to see it. I didn't realize until then that tears graced my cheeks, flowing freely from my eyes. He gazed at me and then took off into the forest. I turned and saw Rose standing awkwardly behind me. She looked at me and then held out her arms. I ran to her and hugged her, crying harder. She sat me on the couch. I managed to stop crying with some effort and I sat back.

"Sorry Rose. Thank you," I said after a pause.

"You don't need to apologize. I know what it's like to have the man you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with look at you like you're just a piece of meat." I stared at her, fighting tears again. Rose and I had something in common.

"I just thought he was running around outside," I mumbled.

"I thought Royce was merely out for a drink with some friends," she said blandly. "It's not your fault that he was given over when you appeared. But for now, he will probably want to kick himself over it. Then he'll come back and apologize on bended knee," she said with a small smile. I smiled faintly. She patted my knee and left.

I waited. I sat, gazing out the window, thinking. But he didn't return.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX- DISGUST

CHAPTER SIX- DISGUST

EPOV:

As soon as Bella's scent was gone, I managed to regain my control. I was hit with guilt immediately like fire. I mentally kicked myself as I remembered Bella's sweet, innocent, beautiful face, so horrified. Emmett and Jasper let me go. I stared at them as they told me what I had done. I looked at my window and saw Bella's tear stained face gazing at me in worry through the glass that separated us… like a cage at a zoo. I was the animal. I felt self-abhorrence and remorse, eat away at my frozen heart. I turned and ran, as fast as I could into the forest. As I emerged into our meadow, I fell to the ground, letting the rain run down my face like the tears I hadn't felt in a hundred years.

"Oh Bella," I cried, agony coursing through me like blood. "How could I have been so stupid?!" I sat in our meadow, a place of so many happy memories, mentally beating myself for being so blatantly careless. I saw her face, so vividly clear, disfigured in dumb horror as I stalked closer. I saw the fear and pain in her huge brown eyes. I beat myself mercilessly for coming so close to being the cause of her death.

A few hours later, I came to a decision. Bella wouldn't ever be safe with me around. A part of my mind (somehow I felt like it was the smarter area) tried to tell me that this was the thought process I had had last September. No. She could stay with Alice and the rest of them. But until she was changed, I was a danger not to be trusted. I would leave. Yes. I _had_ to.


	7. Chapter 7

**... no one reviewed!! SHAME ON YOU!! So, I'm only going to update ONE chapter. Hardy Har Har. I realize they re short but it's not as bad as it could be. I could do MUCH shorter. **

CHAPTER 7- SURPRISE

EPOV

I slipped silently into my house, hiding behind some curtains as Emmett wandered past, trying to come up with something comforting to Bella to explain my behavior. For a horny, egotistical beast, the guy could be a real teddy bear. As soon as he disappeared, however, I slipped into my room and found it empty. I grabbed a pen and paper and hurriedly wrote.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am so sorry, my love. There are no words to describe how very sorry I am for what I have done. I see the only answer now. I cannot come back until you are changed. I'm sorry to have to break my promises to you, but this the only way we can be together. _

_All my love,_

_Edward Cullen_

I folded it and propped it on the pillows where she'd be sure to find it. I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed to the garage. I looked up as I entered and stopped dead.

Perched on the hood of my car, she sat gracefully with a ferocious scowl on her beautiful face.

Bella.

* * *

**I refuse to update until i get at least ONE review... but more would be welcome!! hinthintnudgenudge**

**-ehe, Lyz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I usually don't go for the whole 'i'm holding my chapters hostage' thing. But it works. **

**okay so this chapter has one cuss word in it. I never do that. But her was only one thing for her to say to him. This chappy also releases some feelings I have towards Edward. **

**Thank you for reviewing. You see I am a writer, professionally. So I respond very well to criticism even if it's just 'omg, update'. I do this becasue I want to. Because I enjoy it. So PLEASE tell me if I suck. **

**and I repeat, YES, the are short. My upcoming ones are LONGER. But not yet.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8- WARNED

BPOV

As I sat on his Volvo, watching him come closer, I felt anger rise in my blood, heating it with fire. I blinked back the tears that tried to leak out and scowled at him. When he saw me, he stopped. Guilt and surprise froze on his features. I slipped off the car and stepped towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He made his face as smooth and impassive as stone.

"Just for a drive," he lied. My face hardened.

"Don't lie to me. You were leaving. Do I need to remind you of the last time you left me? Or are you just too stupid to get it?" He stopped walking closer, a pained understanding crossing his face. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have been in control I-"

"Shut up!" He stopped, amazed. "Edward, your life wouldn't be so miserable if you weren't such a masochistic _idiot_ who shoulders blame for everything. _I_told you to hunt. _I_made the mistake of going out there and not thinking."

"I'll understand if you want to call of the wedding," he mumbled. That was it. My hand came across his face. He moved his head with it out of shock. My hand smarted as if I had slapped granite. I ignored it.

"Here's the deal. We _are_ getting married in three days. You _will_ keep you promise to me and give me that last human experience. Then you _will_ change me. And if you try to leave me now or after I'm changed… so help me, I will kick your ass from here to Madagascar with no second thoughts and then beat you until you grow a brain in that thick head of yours. Got it?" I felt powerful, strong. He stared at me with a surprised, bemused expression on his face.

"You truly are the most amazing person I have ever met," he whispered, brushing a hand along my cheek.

"You bring out the best in me," I whispered into his chest as I hugged him tightly. He snorted in disagreement.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I smiled.

"I heard it on the grapevine… or, you know, from a perky, future seeing vampire."

"Oh. Tell her I said thank you," he said, holding me tighter. I tightened my hold as well.

"Um, you can. She said after I stopped you that she's going to kill you for almost ruining her wedding plans." He grimaced and then laughed.

"And what about you? I thought you weren't that excited for the wedding." I smiled shyly as he looked down at me, a blush burning in my cheeks.

"I'm just wondering how much you'll appreciate my Victoria's Secret stuff," I whispered teasingly. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm sure I'll try and grow to like it," he sighed with mock anguish. He lowered his face to mine. I leaned up and-

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" The voice came from behind him. We turned. Alice was standing there, terrible in her small, pixie-ish fury. "You better be thankful I love Bella! Because if I didn't, I would KILL you _right_ now!" I held onto him tighter and moved to stand between them. Edward tried to move me back but I shook him off.

"Alice, I've warned Edward and that should be enough. If you just let us take it easy and calm down, we wont interfere unless absolutely necessary. And…" I paused wondering if she had arranged all of this on purpose. Probably. "I will let you take me shopping and spend however much you want to spend on me for a whole day after I'm changed without complaint."

* * *

**Ouch, some hot vamp just got BURNED. and Bella's thing... yeah, it will get explained next chapter which sadly, my lovely readers is the last of this story. But I have something ot entice you.**

**I am writing three stories. I have a Jacob Black story (what if Edward (and these are cursed words) died), Rosalie's story, and an alternate ending to Twilight (what if he hadn't sucked the venom back out in Phoenix). You guys tell me what you want next and that's the one I'll update.**

**ehe**


	9. SOULS

**AWH!! Thank you for reviewing (Shadowgirl61 I am SOOOOO flattered!!)!!**

**Okay, last chapter!! I'm sorry to make it end. And I apologize for the final time on how sort everything is...was...**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: SOULS

She screamed "DEAL!" and then jumped up and down in delight. I heard Edward sit down hard behind me. I kneeled next to him.

"Bella… what have I _done_ to you?" I laughed.

"I guess that I've realized how much you've sacrificed for everyone. You are so self-sacrificing and unselfish, as you always have been. And I should do the same instead of worrying so much about _me_." He gazed at me tenderly.

"As I said before, truly the most amazing person I've ever known." I leaned in to kiss him.

"So, does this all-day-spend-money-without-complaint-thing include me," he asked an inch from my lips. I sighed impatiently.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever." He chuckled, his lips moving to my jaw.

"Impatient?"

"God, Edward. If you don't kiss me right now, I will intentionally throw myself down the stairs." He growled.

"Threats won't work, Bella. You wouldn't do that." I jumped up and ran towards the house before he could stop me. And suddenly, my view of the big white mansion was blocked by his prefect body. Before I could stop myself, I ran into him. He grabbed my arms and lowered his lips to mine.

And you know, if he always kissed me like this, an eternity with him _might_ not be so bad.

Even we lost our souls.

Which we **don't**.

But if we did… it'd be worth it.

The End.

* * *

**THANK YOU AGAIN!!**

**and please, since most of you put me on the alerts and stuff, I want your opinion on which one everyone would like to read next!!**

**A Day At A Time: An Alternate Ending to Eclipse (Jacob story)**

**A Hidden Rose: Rosalie Hale's Hidden Secret**

**Happy About Hell: Alternate Ending to Twilight**

**Um... those are tentative titles but I want you guys to enjoy what I write. BTW, the Jacob story is not Bella choosing Jake over Edward. It's totally different. **

**Thanks again!! And don't forget to review!!**

**-ehe, Lyz**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, you guys begged for more… so, ONWARD

**Okay, you guys begged for more… so, ONWARD!! (you all are so spoiled!) and really… I need to publish something while I try and fine the pages to my next one (I know I put them in my room somewhere…. They're lost. Gone. Never coming back. Well, I'll just have to pull an improv!)**

CHAPTER 10: A LAST MEMORY

When I woke up three days later, I felt like something was looming. It was strange, the way I knew something big was happening today. But what? I'd already graduated (how could I forget _that_?). I wasn't having kids. Oh. Yeah.

I was getting married.

Today.

I took a deep breath and felt Edward's arm come to my waist. I looked over into his beautiful, golden eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing my eyelids.

"Good morning." I bit my lip as I stared into his perfect eyes, thinking. I was marrying him. I mean Charlie had flipped. If I'd had to describe it, I would say it was like a heart attack only opposite. He seemed to get all faint and then he jumped up and yelled over his dead body. At this point, I had more courage than ever.

"Over my dead body are you two getting married," he roared at us. I let go of Edward's hand and jumped up.

"Keep acting like a prejudice little two year old and I'll kill you myself," I yelled back at him. He was shocked. So was Edward. It was almost like a premonition of what would happen in the garage when he had tried to leave. Charlie sat down and stared at me as I faced him, fuming.

"Bella, maybe you'd better…" Edward started but I waved a hand for him to be quiet. Really. I'm so selfish and horrible to him. Why does he want that for eternity?

"Dad, I've given this a lot of thought. I was opposed to it at first, you can even ask Edward. He asked and I said not happening. But I know that this is what I want. This is the first step for me." I conveniently forgot that the reason I was marrying him was because a) I wanted to get into his pants, b) I wanted him in _my_ pants, c) there was no entering anyone's pants but one's own until I did, d) I loved him, even if he is old fashioned.

"Bella, you just graduated a month ago. You have college and traveling ahead of you. Didn't you leave before because you didn't want to get tied down in Forks?"

"Actually, Chief Swan, that was my misunderstanding," Edward threw in. Charlie looked at him sourly. "I loved Bella enough to tell her so and she thought that I loved Forks so much that she would be stuck here. I, however, am all for traveling. I wouldn't mind a trip to Paris, London, Hong Kong. I'd love to see the world, but only with Bella with me."

"Dad, please. I'm eighteen. I'm almost nineteen. This is what I want. This isn't just some whim of mine. I honestly love Edward. I can't bear to be parted from him. Or have you forgotten last fall?" He winced and then his face darkened.

"Last fall never would have happened if he hadn't taken off like a bat out of Hell," he accused. My anger flared again. Screw being understanding and all that. Charlie just didn't GET it.

"Dad! Last fall happened because I need Edward more than food or oxygen or sleep! I need Edward. It's as simple as that. He left and what point is there living if you've got nothing to live for? I love you, Dad, you know I do. But if I died, you'd still be able to go on, like you were before I came. Renee has Phil now. But if Edward died, I would literally kill myself. And when he left, that's what it was like. I no longer needed to live if he wasn't here or coming back. So please, Dad, understand this. You love Mom, even after all these years. I love Edward even after all we've been through. Being his wife would be the greatest thing for me." I sat, silent. Charlie pursed his lips and thought about it.

"I can't say I'm not worried, because I am, Bella. Marriage is a big step with lots of hills and mountains and it's not something you can just quit when you get bored. You have to work through it. But I know you well enough to know that you aren't one of those girls who thinks she's in love with the first guy she meets. So I consent, to your marriage with Edward. How he's going to put up with your stubbornness, though… well that's something I wish him luck on." I leaned down and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"Thank you, Dad. You won't regret this and neither will I."

He'd given his blessing and things were finally good between him and Edward. He'd had his doubts before, of course, of Edward's devotion. But when he saw the two of us together, he said that he wondered if I was not in love enough because Edward's every feature seemed to radiate devotion. Score Edward! If he only knew the truth of it.

As I stared into Edward's eyes, I fought down a nervous giggle.

"So… today's the Big Day."

"Yeah," I said casually. "Time to strap on the old ball and chain."

"Tie the Knot."

"Kiss Bachelordom goodbye," I teased. He assumed a face of mock pain.

"Become mine fully," he whispered. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Yours, mine and ours," I said cheerily. He grinned.

"Ours… that has a nice ring to it," he said, brushing a hand across my hair.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said quietly, running a finger over his top lip.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen," he said, one hand running circles along my arm.

"Yours." He smiled crookedly.

"Mine. I like that far more than I ought to," he admitted. "Thou shalt not covet and all that."

"Well, I give you full permission to covet me all to yourself for about, I don't know, eternity. And what about all that stuff like "till death do you part" and "cleave unto me and only me" and "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer"?"

"Knowing you it will be in sickness, or more specifically injury, than health. And as for cleaving unto you," he said, pulling my body to his. My heart quickened. His lips brushed my cheek. "I suppose that is something that I will just have to live with."

"That and Victoria's Secret," I mumbled as his lips moved closer to my mouth. He smiled and chuckled.

"That is something I'm looking forward to with very keen interest." His lips met mine. Only this time, instead of pulling away when my heart skipped a beat, he continued, kissing me deeper. I breathed through my nose to avoid all possible termination of this amazing kiss. But yet again, something interrupted us before I was satisfied.

"I don't think you want to keep doing that," Alice said, eyebrow raised in silent inquiry and smugness. We broke apart.

"Alice, I really, _really_ think I do," I said breathlessly.

"Okay. If you want Charlie walking in on you two naked an hour before the wedding, then by all means keep going. Mind you, he will have an apoplexy and die on the spot but hey, it's your funeral… or should I say wedding?" I groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"Your talent is so inconvenient sometimes," I moaned.

"But you love me anyway," she sang at me. "Now get up. Edward, they could use some help downstairs to set up tables and lights. I told Jasper that I wanted them to surround us with light and what does he do? He goes and sticks a glob of them in the trees and then plugs them in. To the bright orange extension cord. I bought white for a reason. If I didn't love him…" she sighed with an inward smile.

"You would still rip his clothes off with your teeth," I ventured. Edward burst out laughing as Alice stared at me shocked and I grinned at her.  
"What's the matter, Alice? Can't you see _that_?" Edward gasped. I giggled and next thing I knew they were on the floor wrestling. She's a fast little demon.

"Fine, Alice. Edward, please go help with the lights since her husband seems to have a problem with her directions." They stopped abruptly. Edward kissed my cheek and then disappeared. Alice brushed herself off although I didn't see a speck of dirt on her clothes. I was a little surprised to see her wearing pink sweat pants and VS Pink™ T-shirt.

"Gee, Alice. No Gucci or Marc Jacobs?" She grinned.

"I decided that I'd save that for the wedding. And my VS outfit is still very much In. Okay. So here's the plan. You are going to change into this-" she tossed a familiar pink striped bag at me "-and then we're going to eat." I raised an eyebrow in skepticism. She grimaced. "_You_ will eat. I will watch. Then we're all going to do our hair. Yours will take the longest. After that, lunch. Then makeup, which shouldn't take too long. After that, we're going to put you in your dress. Then we're going to do something a little different. Do you remember how I had you write that letter to Edward?"

"Oh yeah," I said, recalling how hard it had been to find words to describe my love. Alice had insisted that I write Edward a letter. She said it was just for the purpose of practicing the different kinds of things I could say for vows and such. Ha. I knew it would have a purpose.

"Well, right before the wedding, you are going to read a couple of letters. And he's going to read his at the same time. It's a tradition I picked up from Carlisle and Esme. They re-read them every anniversary. It's so amazing. You're going to get all teary-eyed so I'm going to wait until right before the wedding starts to apply mascara and eyeliner." I blushed in advance. I would cry. Lovely.

"Okay. Just please, please, _please_ Alice, don't go all OCD on me. This is a bit stressful. I don't want remember that my favorite sister wouldn't let me pee because I would ruin my hair or something." She nodded.

"I will be as laidback as possible." I knew we were both thinking of that day in the garage…and the promise I had made. Why, oh why did I make that promise?

"Time to eat, Bella."

CHAPTER 11: WORDS OF WISDOM

After we'd done my hair and everything else Alice had promised, I found myself sitting in the dining room, waiting. Alice had shut the glass doors that opened into the family room and covered them with fabric. On the table in front of me, a stack of letters sat. They were all on beautiful stationary paper that I'm sure Alice had provided. Somewhere else in the house, Edward was probably done reading his pile.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. Alice had done my hair to perfection. She had curled and pinned and pulled and wrapped as needed until it ended in my hair being a beautiful waterfall on the back of my head. Two spiral curls framed my face gently. My makeup was pretty simplistic. She had said that no product invented can make someone glow like a bride on her wedding day. And I guess she was right. I couldn't stop smiling, even crookedly. My eyes looked bright and alive. And I just _seemed_ to glow, to emanate this aura of warmth and happiness.

My dress was beautiful. Alice had changed the original one somewhat. It had a square-cut neckline and cap sleeves. With a princess cut waist so that my hips looked curvier, the skirt opened into a beautiful ball gown style. I only had a small train. Knowing my luck, I would probably still manage to trip on it. It was simple, but beautiful in all its effortlessness.

I picked up the top letter and slit it open with a letter opener Alice had provided.

_Dear Bella,_

_You know I've never been much for emotional insight or anything like that, but… well, I'm proud of you kiddo. You are such a wonderful, mature woman. You grew up and I missed it. Thank you for making life for me so wonderful this past little while. And good luck with Edward. I know that you wouldn't settle for someone less than perfect. _

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I sniffed away tears and smiled bitterly at the handkerchief that Alice had also provided. I picked up the next letter and slit it open. Three guesses who it was from.

_Dear Bells,_

_Hey honey! You're getting married! I'll admit, when you first called me, I was worried. That Edward boy is nice to look at and all, but marriage is such a big step. But then again, you are old enough to make your own choices. So, here's my advice. _

_Just love him. Remember why you love him. When you get angry, think about your wedding vows, or why you fell in love with him. In the end, most arguments are stupid, pointless. Only a few are actually important. But never be stubborn about something that won't change your life. As my mother once told me: You can be right… or you can be happy. _

_All my love,_

_Mom_

I wiped away a tear quickly before it could leave a streak in my makeup. I never knew Renee could be so insightful… so adult. I still had seven more to read. I quickly picked up the next.

_Dear Bella,_

_Welcome to the family… well, almost. I want you to know that I think of you as a daughter already. You have made my first son so happy in a way I never thought he'd be. I've loved getting to know you. You bring something to this house that no one else has. You seem to have something special for everyone. _

_When Carlisle first changed me, I refused to talk to him. I know, how silly of me! But I had lost the one truly important thing to me: my child. I had tried to escape the pain and Carlisle immortalized me. At first, I wanted to rip him to shreds –or something like that- for making me live for eternity, childless. But he gave me something much greater than that. He gave me a family. And I'm so happy he did, or else I would never have met you. Always remember, Bella. Family is the most important. No exceptions. _

_Love,_

_Esme_

I don't deserve this family. I'm such a horrible person and here they are trying to welcome me.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'll keep this brief, seeing as I have eternity to thank you. You have made Edward so happy. I have known him almost his entire existence, and I can see the changes in him that you cannot. When he first joined me, if I had told him he would find you, he would have laughed. _

_I am forever in your debt. _

_Love,_

_Carlisle. _

Short, sweet, to the point and yet Carlisle's blunt sincerity touched my heart.

_Dear Bells,_

_Look, I'm going to just say one thing. It's really easy to remember and happiness in marriage is all based on this. You ready? _

_Be good, but if you can't be good, be good at it._

_Okay, okay, just kidding. Seriously though Bells, you are the greatest sister ever. That might have something to do with Alice being crazy (we tried to send her to a shrink but she always knew we weren't going to Disneyland.) If anyone can live with Edward for eternity and not take his balls off, it's you. _

_Xo's from the best biggest brother you got,_

_Emmett_

_p.s. Then again, you might still take his balls off. wink wink_

Typical. I don't know why I expected Emmett to say anything truly insightful. He's such a bear.

_Dear Bella,_

_So, you made your choice. I guess I can understand that. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing… maybe. I'll never know. But I do know that if you feel as strongly for Edward as I do for Emmett, then eternity with him is worth the exchange. Although why you want him so much is beyond me. He's quite masochistic. It's annoying actually. _

_Yours truly,_

_Rose_

At least she wasn't screaming at me. Ever since she told me her story, we'd both been a little friendlier. But my self esteem can only take so many hits.

_Dear Bella,_

_I've felt your emotions a lot since we met. And I just have to tell you right off that you are the deepest, most selfless, amazing human I've ever met. Even though you have a small self-esteem issue (don't shake your head at me, you know you do!), you truly baffle me. I've spent a lot of time around humans and vampires alike, but never before have I met someone so understanding and self-sacrificing. Not even Edward. He likes to pretend he's giving up his happiness for someone else's, but in all honesty, it's because he's always been afraid of gaining something in case he loses it. Until you. _

_Looking forward to having you around permanently. And listen, about tonight… just relax. It isn't just about bodies, you know. _

_Love,_

_Jasper_

Having an empathy for a brother is really cool. How did he know I would be nervous about tonight? Did Alice tell him? Did she see it? Oh, now there's something to turn off the old flame: your psychic sister seeing you have sex for the first time. Yeah, a real turn on. Not.

_Dear Bella, _

_I know that I can come off as really crazy sometimes… but I just want everyone to be happy. And since my power is so subjective, I never know what to do so I try and do it all. You are going to be so happy. I promise. Don't worry about anything. Some things just don't change._

_Love,_

_Alice_

She's right about the crazy part. But I love her anyways. Does that make me crazy?

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry in advance for anything that my family has said to embarrass or upset you. It'd be easier to solve world hunger than to stop Alice when she puts her mind to something. So, again, I apologize for anything they say. _

_Alice said to write you a letter to describe my feelings. The only problem is, I can't think of anything that can describe it. You are so beautiful that Rosalie should be ashamed to be in the same room as you. You are so funny, Emmett should consider comedy school. You are so compassionate, you make Carlisle look selfish. You are so loving, Esme looks negligent. You are so unpredictable, Alice should just give up. You are so feeling that Jasper seems disconnected. And you are so perfect, I kiss the ground you walk on and thank God for sending me an angel like you. _

_I know that marriage doesn't seem like an amazing idea to you (although one would never guess from what you said to Charlie when you told him). But having you as my wife would be the ultimate blessing for me. I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world to have the opportunity to put a ring on your finger. _

_I love you. More than oxygen. More than life. More than you will ever know. And I'm asking you now for the opportunity to try and make you happy and to prove that you are all I will ever want for eternity. _

_All my love and more,_

_Edward_

Tears gushed out of my eyes against my will as I reread the letter. He loves me!! Well, yeah, I mean that's not really news considering the guy is waiting for me to walk down the aisle but still! Of course what he said about me being all that stuff is just crap. There is no way that I am as beautiful as Rose. Ha. That's just bad flattery. In fact it's insulting to my intelligence. Well, I mean it would be if I didn't love him and all that. I couldn't remember what I wrote in his letter! Oh my gosh! What if I wrote something like, 'love you forever.' How inadequate after what he said!

Alice knocked on the door.

"It's time," she said. My heart stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, let me just tell you right now before you flame. ****I don't do the wedding and I don't do the Last Human Experience. Maybe I will later. For now I'll keep it all PG. Besides, there's enough of that on this site. My story isn't about the wedding exactly. It's about Bella's life. The wedding is honestly a wee bit overdone. And the wedding night… well I would have to go M on that and I just want to keep this T for now. It's only T for language and suggestiveness. And I only swear once. **

**But enjoy. I had fun writing the next chapter. And that quote by Shakespeare is SOO perfect. (I am an avid student of Shakespeare and the classics like Milton and so on.) It was hard to find a quote that described their love. So enjoy! Don't forget to review so I know what y'all want. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not keep forgetting this... I own no Twilight stuff. other than the first scene... and pictures... and the books... and my comic about Edward... and the movie posters... and my fanfics... and everyone elses' fanfix that I love... and some other stuff. But that's ALL!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: PRELUDE TO A DAY IN HELL

I woke up a few days later and yawned. My arms were stretched out above my head and I smiled as I moved them down to my waist. I could move my arms without wanting amputation! Edward turned me over and smiled as he trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Nice to see you moving without groaning all the time," he teased. I growled and he smiled wider, placing his icy hands on my waist.

"I've been informed that it is completely natural to hurt after the first time," I retorted. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Alice did some research and found out that it _always _hurts after the first time."

"Well, at least now I know that next time you won't regret it afterward," he murmured against my skin. I shivered. Our wedding night was… amazing. It was better than I could ever had imagined (which isn't too hard considering I have a pretty PG mind). Edward and I had seemed to be connected, one being. I blushed as I realized his hands were still roaming over me and his eyes melting my thoughts. I smiled as my heart flipped over.

"BELLA!!" I jumped and then buried my head in his chest as I recognized the perky voice behind the door. Not today. Please not today! The last thing I wanted was for this to be the day that Alice made me keep my promise! "No Bella, I know you're there. Don't pretend you've gone out for milk." I cursed my luck. Why did she have to be psychic? I mean would it really be too much to ask for her to just be a normal, inhumanly beautiful vampire?

"Go away," I moaned from under the blankets in Edward's arms. She laughed while Edward chuckled.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You promised me. Today's the day. Come on. Get on the outfit I left for you in the bathroom and let's go!" I groaned again. "Now or I'll come in there myself!" I jumped out of bed.

"Fine!" I stomped into Edward's bathroom. I regarded the outfit speculatively. Tight jeans with a boot flare and an American Eagle polo and camisole. I wrinkled my nose. Edward's cold arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Have you seen your new bag?" I shook my head and he whipped out a navy blue bag with a cartoon water droplet on it. It also shared a message I suspected Emmett of having created. "'Conserve water, share a shower.' Excellent advice I think," he said dropping the bag and pressing his lips to mine. He walked me backwards towards the shower and turned the water on. He stepped into the shower and pulled me with him.

"Clothes, Edward? Can't shower with clothes on," I reminded him.

"How right you are. Let's take care of that," he whispered, slipping my tank top over my head.

After Edward and I were done in the shower, I slipped into the outfit Alice has provided. When had she stuck that in the bathroom? The idea that she had come in while Edward and I were together -even if I'd been asleep- was not a comforting one. I brushed my hair and dried it. Alice appeared while Edward was still walking around in just his jeans and towel drying his hair and I ogled at him.

"Come on, lover girl. It's time for makeup," she said, pulling out a small suitcase and opening it. Oh God. I hadn't agreed to _this_.

"Alice. I like to think of myself as pretty. What you are implying with this suitcase of makeup is hurtful. My heart is broken. This implies that I am an ugly, hopeless hag. I don't think I am." Edward came up behind me and slipped his hands around my waist.

"I don't think you are," he murmured, kissing my neck. I giggled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Be that as it may, I am merely making sure that you still look good under all the bad store lighting. You know as well as I do, Bella, that the lights stores use in their dressing rooms are not flattering." I grudgingly agreed.

"Just remember, Alice. Bella's my wife. I would hate to have to chase any lovesick swains off," Edward said, stepping back and glaring pointedly at Alice. Then he laughed.

"What? Not all of us are mind readers," I said sourly. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Alice said that that isn't true. I would love to beat some lovesick swain off. Be good, Alice. She's not a vampire," he said. Alice nodded and I smiled.

"Yet," I said. He gazed at me and smiled crookedly.

"Yet," he agreed. He pressed his lips to mine tenderly. "Take care of this," he said, smacking my butt with a towel and then disappearing. I looked at Alice and suddenly we were both giggling like schoolgirls.

"He's being very good about all this," I commented lightly as she applied concealer.

"It's because you told him that this applies to him too," she said, brushing foundation on my face.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I sighed dramatically.

"You really are being good about this," she said confusedly. "I mean, I knew you would… but I thought you'd do anything you could to get out of it."

"It makes you happy," I said simply. "This family has given me so much, the least I could do was give back a bit."

"You and Edward are so perfect for each other," she sighed. "Self-sacrifice means something to the both of you."

"I guess it's a good thing I married him then, huh," I said laughing. She rolled her eyes, applied mascara and stood me up. I was done. She'd kept it simple. Brown tones of eyeshadow, not heavy. Eyeliner on the lower lid of the eye. Mascara, blush and lip gloss and I was done. I sighed.

"I suppose it's not too bad," I admitted. I looked good. Almost like I belonged to this family…

"Then let's get downstairs. I have something to give you once we're there. Well… it's actually from the family." My stomach flipped over. The family…wanted to give me something… something other than their son/brother as the most amazing, sexy, handsome, chivalrous husband. Doesn't sound quite fair. We walked downstairs and there in the living room was the family, all standing in a semi circle, holding something behind their backs. Oh no…

"Start with Carlisle," Alice whispered. I plastered a wary smile on my face and walked up to him.

"Bella… now that you are a Cullen, we each have something we'd like to give you. Here." He handed me a small red box. I opened it and found a checkbook. I opened it and saw the checks had photographs of Arizona on them. I smiled. My name was in the top corner with Edward's. Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Then our address. It was incredibly sweet. I don't think they even realized why I was smiling like an idiot. Esme walked up to me and handed me an orange box. I hugged her and then opened it. A check carrier sat on orange silk. It was black with little red apples on. On the front in cute, stitched writing it said, Bite Me. I laughed and hugged her again. Next, Emmett handed me a yellow box. I glanced at him curiously and then opened it when he just grinned.

Inside the box, there was a matching Bite Me wallet. I laughed and opened it. It had lots of pockets for all my credit cards (at least they would be if I had any. I had a Barnes and Nobles card and a Border's card but that was about it other than driver's license). It also had lots of places for pictures. I guess I needed to get some of those too. Rose came next. She playfully tossed the green box at me. I caught it (surprisingly enough) and opened it. Inside was a pile of pictures. I pulled them out and flipped through them smiling. One was of me and Edward in our wedding announcement pictures. He had his arms around my waist and my hands were on his, to show off the shiny ring on my finger. Another was us at the wedding. I was in my dress, dancing with him while he gazed soulfully into my eyes. Another was of me and Charlie at the wedding and another was me and Renee. The last was me in my wedding dress with the Cullens. I smiled and placed them carefully inside the wallet's picture slots. Jasper was next. He handed me his blue box and winked.

Inside there was a set of pens. They were the new Papermate Expressions™ ones with cute things like polka dots and flowers on them. I grinned and hugged him. Alice was practically ready to fling her gift at me in excitement. I opened the (what I was assuming to be) indigo box and frowned. A key ring sat on the silk. It was silver in the shape of an apple with a picture of me and Edward inside. On the back it had a quote.

"_So are you to my thoughts, as food to life,_

_Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground,_

_And for the peace of you I hold such strife_

_As 'twixt a miser and his wealth found." _

_- William Shakespeare, Sonnet LXXV_

I smiled crookedly at how perfect the quote was for me and Edward. Last of all was Edward. He was holding a beautiful purple box in his hands. It was the size of a bracelet case from Tiffany's. I raised a suspicious brow but he just held it out to me. I took it grudgingly and opened up to find it empty. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Lift off the velvet rest," he explained. I tossed out the small velvet prop to put jewelry on and scowled.

On the bottom of the box a card rested. A card with a picture of Edward and I on it. From Citi. I'll kill him.

"No. This I cannot accept," I said. He grinned.

"Ah but you have to. You are now married to me. What's mine is yours and all that. And your name is on it, joined account to mine. This is my gift to you. One of many, so get used to it," he warned, taking my free hand as I slid the card into one of the wallet's pockets. I set my stuff down and gazed up at him.

"You are taking advantage of me," I mumbled into his chest as I hugged him.

"Yes. And as soon as you get home, I will take advantage of you again." I blushed at the suggestive, low tone of his voice. He chuckled and lifted my face to his for a kiss. Alice then grabbed my hand, my stuff and towed me to the door.

"Please remember that I loved you Edward," I said with pain. "And all my worldly possessions are yours. And my coffin should be mahogany." He laughed and then I was out the door. Alice stuck me in the passenger seat of her Porsche and we were off. Off to a day of pure and idiotically agreed to Hell. Oh joy.

* * *

CHAPTER 13: A DAY IN FAMILIAL HELL

We were driving fast. Faster than Edward usually drives, which basically means that I was praying that that really wasn't my last kiss and that my last words weren't about my coffin. Halfway there, Alice looked over at me and sighed.

"Bella, you are supposed to put your wallet and stuff in your bag." I looked down at my lap and started to organize things. I took out my old wallet and took everything out. I didn't have a lot of stuff in there. My driver's license went into a special flap in my new wallet. My Border's card and Barnes and Nobles card went into the card holders along with the new credit card. It felt heavy, like I could feel the weight of how much money was attached to it.

I organized the pictures into the order I wanted them. Edward and me first, followed by the picture of us at our wedding. Then came Charlie and me, followed by Renee and me. And finally the picture of me and my new family. I still had a few flaps left that I guess would be filled later. I took a pen from the package and slipped it into the little strap for it in the check holder. I put the check book in the flaps and closed it, sticking it with my wallet. As for the key ring, I had no idea what to do with it. I had already put my house key and truck key on it but it looked sadly empty.

"So what's with the key ring," I asked lightly.

"Don't you like it?" She sounded hurt.

"I love it! I only have two keys though. So, it's kind of superfluous. I love it though. Honestly, this quote is so perfect." She practically glowed.

"Thank you. I had trouble at first. Love is a very big theme with writers apparently. And most of Shakespeare's sonnets are dark and horrible. At least when you're trying to find one to describe the love of two people where one wants to eat the other. I did have one as a candidate that was about a rose being beautiful but more beautiful because of it's odor. But then I decided roses really aren't with you and Edward. That's more of Rosalie's thing. Emmett is always getting her roses. It's a good leeway to sex I guess. I wouldn't know. Jasper and I just do a little foreplay. He makes the decisions of whether or not to do it, or how to corner me and get my clothes off, or how to toss me on the bed and get on me before I can move. Of course I can see all of it." She smirked while I stared at her with incredulous disgust on my face. She looked at me. "What?"

"I think I may be scarred for life. I just found out how my sister-in-law and brother-in-law decide to have sex. Scarred. For. Life. That is just something I was happier _not_ knowing, thank you." She laughed.

"Oh Bella, I forgot how new you are to all of this. This family is very open. What with us having an empath who can feel everyone's emotions from anywhere in the house (including lust), a psychic who can see what would happen, and a mind reader who hears everything, we just don't have any secrets really. Esme and Carlisle usually leave when they want to do anything because it bothers us sometimes. Especially when they're pretending to be our parents and not brother and sister. It's just weird. But everyone hears, everyone knows and everyone teases everyone else about it. It's how we roll." She looked over at me. I must have been green. I felt green. It was worse than smelling blood.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I am never, _ever_ having sex again," I hissed. She laughed. I was so serious. I whipped out my cell phone that had been given to me as a wedding gift from Alice and pressed number one. It rang.

"Hello," the beautiful, velvet voice answered. He was in big trouble.

"I'm never having sex again," I said passionately.

"What?"

"I. Am. Never. _Ever_. Having. Sex. Again," I said, enunciating each word carefully. His breath whooshed out.

"Why? Oh no… did Alice start asking about it? Because I _told_ her that it was none of her business."

"No, that is not it! She told me that apparently Emmett likes to get Rosalie roses to get her into bed. Then she told me that she and Jasper play this little foreplay mind game where he decides all the different things he could do to confuse her and then he throws her on the bed and then throws himself on her! Or he corners her and rips her clothes off with (I'm assuming) his teeth! AND she told me that everyone knows, everyone hears and everyone teases everyone else about it! So, again, I repeat: I AM NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" The line was silent for a few minutes. Then he growled.

"Are you sure," he asked, voice low and soft. My heart thudded in my chest. I could just see him, eyes smoldering, no shirt… No! No, Bella, that is the WRONG thing to think!

"Yes," I said, voice a little unsteady. He growled again.

"Positive? You never want to be with me like that again? You never want to have me all to yourself completely?"

"Y-yes?" He let out a light chuckle.

"You never want my hands to touch every part of you? You never want me to have you in the way no one else can?"

"…"

"Bella?"

"FINE! I WANT YOU! Save me Edward! Please!" I begged. He laughed.

"So you do want me to come into the room when it's dark and climb up slowly on the bed, lean over you, let my lips slide down to your neck and-" I was almost melting out of my chair when another voice came clearly from the background.

"YEAH-HAH! Edward's getting some phone sex! My brother's getting some action! Hey Bella, are you melting yet? Have you had Alice turn the car around? What, Edward? You should see your face! You had this seductive, longing thing going on. I swear man, it was like Desperate Housewives' look. Don't hit me! Stop! It was just a joke. Take a pill." The line snapped off and I smiled.

**That is what I mean! Can't enjoy anything without someone else hearing or commenting!** I texted and sent to him.

"You know, Bella," Alice said. I turned to look at her. "We really should get in the mall. The last couple that passed us saw you and got all worried, they were going to call an ambulance but that's when Emmett got on the phone so they didn't." I looked out my window and sighed. There it was. Hell. In Seattle. How lucky am I? I have to be abstinent to save my pride and now I have to spend the whole day with my sister-in-law in Hell. Pure, unadulterated Hell. Save me.

**So, what did you think? I think it's worth commenting on. Considering I might add, that I wasn't going to keep going. But I did... okay so i'm enjoying myself but that is beside the point. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Especially that super amazing quote!! And Alice being so blunt. It's nice... I suppose. **

**R&R please.**

**Lyz**


	12. Breakdown in the Bathroom

CHAPTER 13: A BREAKDOWN IN THE BATHROOM

**Okay. I'm going to apologize right now for waiting so long to put the next chapter up! I totally got writers' block and couldn't figure out what to do with this one. Also, would like to point out that the "Conserve water, share a shower" bag is a real Victoria's Secret product. And the blouse in this chapter is amazing! I just bought it!**

**Enjoy. Also have new story up, The Hidden Talent of Rosalie Hale. It's a work in progress but I thought that Rose might not be so bad and she deserves a story of her own. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I have talked to Edward on chat though!**

CHAPTER 13: A BREAKDOWN IN THE BATHROOM

Alice dragged me from store to store, spending money without a care in the world. There was one perk to having a psychic sister-in-law: No dressing rooms. She could already see what size I would wear. I didn't complain once. I called myself every kind of idiot and tried to focus on what I would do when I got home. I would probably jump on Edward and tell him to never, ever let me make a promise to Alice without thinking about the consequences again. Then I would drag him up to our room and make him give me a back massage. It really hurt. My spine felt like it was about to crumble to dust. Alice dragged me around to another store. I groaned internally as I saw which one it was. Victoria's Secret… not again.

"Bella, this top! It's perfect!!" She said grabbing a black blouse off the racks. I kind of liked it. It had black straps on the torso like a corset so that you could cinch it to your body. The bust was puffy. It looked cute, almost like something I would wear. Next Alice led me to lingerie. She pulled out a sky blue polka dot set and shoved them into my hand. I looked at them skeptically. "Trust me," Alice said to my unspoken question. "He'll like these." I blushed crimson and looked around to see if anyone had heard. Alice zipped through the store, picking things up and finally, she dumped it all onto the counter. The cashier eyed the heap curiously and rung us up. I leaned against the counter, cracking my back. Alice grabbed my wrist and I looked up at her. She was staring at me with confused worry in her eyes.

"Alice? What is it?" She shook her head ever so slightly. The cashier rattled off the total. My mouth fell open. Alice shrugged and handed over a sleek silver card. We left the store, bags in hand. Alice would whiz to the car after every store to put the bags in. I wondered briefly where I would sit once this was all over since she was buying enough to fill the compact Porsche. She reappeared again and we were walking towards the food court when I looked up.

I blinked.

My mouth fell open.

He stopped too and then his eyes hardened.

"Jake?" He raised an eyebrow challengingly. I frowned at his hostile reception.

"Hello Bella," he said, sneering as he watched Alice's lip curl back. "Are you having fun spending your money? Now that you're a billionaire, you must go out all the time." My face hardened.

"Don't kid yourself, Jake." I noticed for the first time that he had a girl on his arm. She was beautiful. She had long legs that she showed off with heels and a miniskirt. Her tight top accentuated her curves perfectly. I wondered why I hated her so much. Her blonde hair was hanging over one shoulder and her blue eyes regarded me coldly. "If I had billions of dollars to spend, I'd buy you a new personality," I said, gesturing to his companion with a sneer. His face became red.

"You know, Bella, he deserves you. All you ever did was use me anyways. You want to be my friend. You don't want me to fight for you. You want me to stay during a fight. You don't choose me. You kiss me passionately, and then you go and marry your bloodsucking leech. I'm sick of it. I can't take anymore of your needy games, Bella. At least Angie here has got a heart." Tears stung my eyes at his accusations.

"I've got a heart, Jake. But I made my choice." He glanced at Alice again. She was growling lowly under her breath.

"Not for long, Bella. Soon you'll be just another heartless leech like them… and then… I'll come for you. You want to be one of them. You face the consequences." My lip trembled and my breath became short.

"I wish you could understand Jake. I couldn't choose you."

"It's fine. I'm just not good enough for the Oh So Perfect Bella Swan."

"That's not it," I said, tears ecaping my eyes. "You know that I wouldn't survive if I was abandoned again. What if you imprinted? What if we were together and then one day, you imprinted? What would happen to me Jake? Where would I go? What would I do? Why can't you understand? Edward is my life. He's here for good." My words caused guilt to flicker across his face. He looked down at Angie.

"Oh my God, that's it, isn't it? You… you imprinted on her. You… and you're mad at me for not choosing this! You're upset that I didn't want to be left alone!" I ran from them, trying to duck my face from the public. I ducked into a stall in the women's bathroom and sobbed.

Did he always want me to be miserable? Was that his goal? Did he enjoy knowing that I was torn? I had Edward. We were married now. He was going to change me. So why did I care what Jacob thought? I cared because it was Jake. I had left him broken like Edward had left me. But Jacob had imprinted. He'd found someone. How would he have handled the situation? I cried into my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Bella?" I heard Alice mumble from outside my stall door. I opened it and hugged her. "Bella, I'm sorry. If I'd seen…" I stopped her.

"Let's not tell Edward about this? Please?" She nodded and led me to the car. It was already five and I felt exhausted. When we got back to the mansion, Edward was in the garage. I ran up to him and held him as close as I could. Tears fought to escape my eyes again but I closed them and forced them back.

"Bella? Love?" My lip trembled again.

"I love you," I whispered, afraid that my voice would give away my emotions. He held me closer to his cold body.

"I love you too, darling. What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing… I just…" And then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed a hand up and down my spine soothingly. I sobbed harder as I thought of what might have happened it I'd chosen Jake over Edward.

"Shhh, Bella. It's alright," he said, trying to calm me down. I cried harder at the thought of not having this. Of not having Edward. "What happened? Was shopping really that bad?" I shook my head and tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled cough.

"Ask… Alice," I managed to say finally. He said her name softly, enough for her to hear. Then he stiffened. I held onto him so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through with that," he said finally. "But aren't you happier, knowing that he's got someone?"

"…What… what if I'd chosen him? He would have abandoned me," I whispered. "You wouldn't be here with me." His arms tightened instinctively over me.

"Bella, shhh. It's okay. I am here. That's all that matters. Okay? All that matters is you and me. You chose me and for that I will be eternally grateful and never leave your side. Okay? You are my life. You are all that matters to me. No one else holds my heart the way you do," he murmured brushing my tears away. I smiled. I was being stupid. I didn't want Jake. I was just shocked that was all. I had Edward.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "That was a really stupid reaction."

"Don't worry about. Now Mrs. Cullen, would you like to see what _I_ got you today?"

"You got me something?" He smiled crookedly.

"Well you did say that you wouldn't complain today. So I got you this," he said turning me around. I gasped.

He didn't.

The car was sleek and beautiful, if cars are your thing. Even someone like me, who was not an enthusiast, could see that this baby was cream of the crop.

"Do you like it?" He asked me quietly.

"It's gorgeous." He chuckled.

"I thought you'd like something a little less… flashy. Of course, she isn't exactly normal. Just like you." The vintage, creamy yellow Austin Healey Sprite was indeed not normal. She looked like she was made for speed. I ran a hand along her hood and smiled. She had a subtle attitude. Like me.

"I love it," I said, turning to face him. "It's gorgeous." He smiled. I leaned up and kissed him on the jaw until he leaned down and found my lips.

**I would like to point out that I don't think Jake is horrible. He's not that bad at times. But I wrote this at an emotional time and I was mad at Jake so yeah. **

**The Austin Healey Sprite is sooo hot. I wish I had a picture. **

**Review!**


	13. The Final Chapters

Okay

**Okay. Sorry that it took so long to update. You see, I was having writer's block. Which is comical because I had already written out the entire story and had been reading the wrong document. Ha. Ha. Ha. So, I would like to explain to the inquiring minds of my readers:**

**The reason why Jake is so hostile (somewhat out of character) is because even though he's happy with Angie, he's still bitter about Bella turning into a vampire and choosing something he thinks is worse than fresh horse… well you understand. So, I know the last is a bit abrupt but I just saw this and had to run with it. So, this is the final installment of the story Give Ourselves Over. Thank you for being such lovely readers and commenting after every chapter (yes, I know they're short!)**

CHAPTER 14: THE ACCIDENT

EPOV:

Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms that night. I was surprised that she had accepted the car with genuine gratitude. I thought she would hate me for it. But she kissed me and thanked me and after a drive together, we came upstairs. We just laid here for hours while I rubbed her back gently. Alice's trip had taken its toll on her physically. She couldn't stay awake no matter how hard she tried. Now, as I ran my fingertips lightly over her arm, I thought of how upset she'd been today. Alice's thoughts had spared me no detail. I growled lightly at the thought of what he had said to Bella. It was rude and inconsiderate for him to still berate her for choosing me when if she'd chosen him, she'd be alone right now, broken.

Bella snuggled in closer to me. "… tired of crying," she mumbled into my chest. I smiled. "Edward, don't take that. My pillow is important to me." I suppressed laughter.

"Of course, Bella. I was just plumping it for you." She moaned happily and reached an arm up to slide around my waist.

"Edward… I'm sorry, Edward."

"For what dearest? You haven't done anything."

"I crashed the car, Edward. I'm sorry. I just had to run Jacob over," she said defensively.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. We'll get you a new one. Did Jake survive?" I was curious now as to why she would dream of hitting Jake with her car.

"He's in the emergency room. Serves him right for saying what he said."

"What did he say?"

"That maybe I should move in with the termites so that all the parasites could be together. I hope I killed him." I smiled. She was really so brave and perfect. And mine. That was the greatest of all.

The next day, Bella woke up and rolled over, snuggling closer into my chest.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her nose against the hollow in my throat.

"Good morning," I replied, an approving groan in my throat. She giggled and pressed her lips to my chest.

"I'm going to go see Charlie today," she said. "Is that alright with you?" I smiled down at her adorable face.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed me. Then she got up and went to get dressed. I watched her, grinning as she scowled at each article of clothing.

"Alice is going to pay," she mumbled.

"I believe she already did," I teased. She glared and I tried to suppress my grin. "Sorry. Why?"

"She got me the wrong sizes. This is too busty for me," she said. Then her cheek flamed.

"Hmm… I don't think so," I said, jumping up and walking in a circle around her. Her heartbeat picked up. I smiled again.

"Bella?" I turned and there was Alice in our doorway.

"Alice! You got me the wrong sizes!" She laughed.

"No I didn't. You're going through your post-change stuff. Your stuff for right now is in your closet. I put it there while you and Edward were out driving." She stomped to the closet and opened the door. Inside, clothes surrounded her. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an Aeropostale shirt. She quickly changed into them and I waited for her to brush out her hair.

"Be safe," I said as I walked her to her new car. She smiled and turned, leaning against the car door.

"I will. Don't forget me," she teased, climbing in. I grinned.

"I'll try not to," I said. She revved the engine and took off. As soon as she was out of sight, I felt the aching pain return to where my heart was. It happened every time Bella and I were separated. I sighed and walked into the house to sort through wedding gifts again.

I was just wondering how many more toasters we would get when my cell phone rang. Carlisle's number. But he was at work. I picked up immediately.

"Hello Carlisle," I said.

"Edward. It's Bella. She got into an accident. She's pretty bad. Come to the hospital as soon as you can." I went rigid.

"What? How bad is it?" He was silent for a moment but it felt like eternity.

"She's in a coma, Edward." I jumped up and rushed out to my Volvo. I climbed and sped away from the mansion towards the hospital. Once there, I ran into the emergency room, looking everywhere. Carlisle was waiting for me. He led me to Bella's room. My frozen heart broke when I saw her. Tubes ran up and down her arms and face. Cuts and scratches were stitched up all over her. She looked so fragile. A small frown played on her lips.

"What happened," I managed to gasp.

"She was driving from Charlie's house. They'd had a fight. Apparently, Jacob was there when she got there. He said some stuff that, well, upset her. She left to go back home. She ran a red light and a semi hit her passenger side. Witnesses called 911 and the ambulance was called. So was Charlie. He wasn't happy. Neither was Jacob. She was hemorrhaging when she came in. We performed surgery to stop it. But she hasn't woken up at all. Edward… it's very likely that unless she's changed, she'll never wake up again." I stared unseeingly at Bella's face as he said this. It was just like the dream she had last night. Only instead of Jacob being in the hospital, it was her. Change her? It was too soon. Yes, I'd said after the wedding. But I'd also told her that I wouldn't change her with a sword hanging over her head. I looked at her face again and then took in every other inch of her body under all the tubes. I only then noticed the brace on her hand.

"What happened to her hand?" Carlisle smiled.

"After she broke a baseball bat over Jacob's head, she left. Apparently, it jarred her hand and she sprained her wrist." I growled. That dog was going to learn not to mess with my wife. I walked over and ran my fingers over her cheek. It was either kill her or let her die. I rested my head on her hand, being careful of the IV.

"Edward, if you want my opinion, I think that we should give her today to try and come through." I nodded and he left. A knock came on the door a short while later. I looked up and growled. Jacob was standing there, a pained expression on his face.

"Happy with what you've done, mutt? She's dying. I guess you got your wish," I hissed. He looked at me.

"I just said that if she was going to leave, she should go already. I didn't think it would end up here."

"Well it did," I said, loathing coating my voice. "And now she's dying."

_He can't bite her. Why doesn't he just turn her into one of them? Because she said they would leave so that the bloodsuckers would be safe from the pack when the war started._ I glared at him. _But now she's dying. I drove her to this. I wanted her to choose me. I was still bitter about it even though I love Angie more than life. That's why she was upset. Because of me._ An idea suddenly popped into my head. If Bella disappeared now… we could just say she died. No one needs to see the body. I only vaguely noticed when Jacob ran from the room. Alice entered, a fierce, hoping gleam in her eyes.

"We'll have to do it today while everyone else is preoccupied with the rest of the accident."

CHAPTER 15: THREE DAYS LATER

BPOV:

I opened my eyes. I ached all over. Why? My eyes caught the individual colors in the wall I was looking at. I could see every color change. I blinked and it was still there. I frowned at it and it remained the same. I heard with uncharacteristic detail as Alice tossed clothes in a box. Wait? Alice was downstairs. I turned over and gasped.

"Edward?" He nodded, staring at me in awe. I stared at him confusedly as he took in every inch of my appearance. I must look worse than usual.

"Bella!" He jumped on me. I shrieked in surprise. He didn't contain himself as he kissed me passionately, pressing me ever closer to his warm body.

Warm?

I concentrated on the feeling of him again. Yes. He wasn't cold anymore. He felt normal. Why… oh!

"You changed me," I shrieked once he pulled his lips away. He looked suddenly abashed.

"Sorry Bella. You got into a car accident and were in a coma. Carlisle said it was the only way to save you. The wolves even think you died, naturally. They had the funeral for you yesterday. It was beautiful. Charlie was distraught. Jacob is feeling like a villain, which he is."

"Don't apologize," I said, placing a finger over his lips. "I can't believe I missed it though," I said ruefully. He stared at me incredulously. "Well, not the pain part. But the being bitten part. I waited so long; I wish I could have been conscious for it." He smiled and ran a finger down my cheek. "So really, how bad do I look?"

"Silly Bella. It's like asking me to describe the stars to a blind man. You are so beautiful, I feel unworthy now." I snorted and pushed him away. He sighed and grabbed my hand, towing me off the bed to a mirror in the bathroom. I gasped when I looked into the reflecting glass.

I was bustier, just as Alice had predicted and my body was curvier, more defined. My skin was now the chalky pale that was only a few tones lighter than what it had been. The red highlights in my hair were more prominent now and my eyes were garnet red. I touched my face and hair, to ensure that I wasn't looking at a picture but at an actual reflection of my new self. Edward leaned his head against mine.

"Told you so," he said casually.

"Still," I said, "compared to you, I'm quite plain." He sighed and shook his head. I could sense the frustration coming from him.

"I wish you could see it my way," he said finally.

"Edward, I've lived for eighteen years being nothing special. The fact that you ever thought was different, unique, was something I never grasped." He considered that and then shrugged.

"I suppose I'll just have to show you how special you are," he said, walking towards me. I backed up slowly and felt the bed hit the back of my knees.

That man… he planned it this way, I know it.

I can't say I didn't enjoy it though…

Thou Shalt Not Lie.

And since Edward thinks my soul is in jeopardy anyways, I might as well do the job thoroughly.

Eternity never looked so good.

In fact, eternity looked like my husband laying across the bed with his topaz eyes burning like melted gold and a seductive smile on his lips.

THE END. FOR REAL THIS TIME.


End file.
